Fuzzy and Troublesome
by WatchingYou
Summary: Ino's turned into a puppy! It's up the Shikamaru to take care of till shes back to normal. Ends with a little ShikamaruIno.
1. Meet Ino Puppy!

Name: Fuzzy and Troublesome.

Summery: Ino's Turned into a puppy?! It's up to Shikamaru to care for her till shes turned back to normal.

Genre: Humor

Notes: Yay, Another Naruto story. I know i should be working on _Meet Yip_ or _Ask the mew mews_ but i got this idea and I'm writing it. Pre-time skip i guess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma's team had just finished training. Shikamaru wanted to go watch the clouds but Ino was dragging him to the ramen stand cause she did not want to go alone. So they walked towards the ramen stand. On there way there they heard someone scream. It was a young girl!

"Whats wrong?" Ino said as she and Shikamaru walked up to the girl.

"That man stole my Toy!" She said as she pointed to a man dressed in all black who was running away. Ino ran as fast as she could after the man and Shikamaru just walked. The man noticed he was being followed.

"Ha, i knew i could get one of you to fall right into my trap" The man said. He made hands signs and said "Dog curse jutsu" (A/n i made it up) Then his hand stared glowing and he hit Ino with his glowing hand. She yelled loudly and was knocked out. Shikamaru heard her scream and ran to her.

"Ino?!" Shikamaru said. He was going to use his shadows to trap the guy and make him fix what ever he did to Ino but he was gone. "How Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered. He picked up Ino and carried her to her house. He put her on the sofa and just waited for her to wake up. He was glad her parents where not home. They where on a trip. He waited for what seemed like hours but was really 45 minutes. Ino started glowing like the guys hand was. "What the hex?" Shikamaru said as he saw Ino glow. She started changing. She became different. The glow was too bright to watch as she morphed so Shikamaru looked away. When the glowing was gone Shikamaru look back at Ino and what he saw freaked him out. She had become a puppy! She was small, she had yellow fur, with a black tail tip and black paws. She also had a black spot around one eye. She seemed to be waking up. She tried to say something but it was just barking

"Where am i?" Was what Ino was trying to say. She looked around and say everything was bigger. She looked up at Shikamaru. "Why is everything so big?" She tried to say. But it just sounded liked barking to him. So he picked up and mirror.

"Well Ino, ummm" He was not sure what else to say so he showed her what she looked like in the mirror. She just looked at her reflection in the mirror then howled and barked.

"WHAT? I'm a dog? How did that happen? Why me? I can't train to be a ninja if I'm a dog." Was what Ino was saying. She ran around and was panicking.

"How troublesome, Ino calm down" Shikamaru said. He picked up the puppy and walked to wear Asuma-sensi normally was. Ino tried to escaped Shikamaru's grip but failed. She growled at him but he did not care. He walked up to Asuma-sensi who was with Kurenai like he normally is. Asuma say Shikamaru walk up to him with the puppy in his hands.

"Hay Shikamaru i didn't know you had a dog." Asuma said to his student.

"Well, i don't" Shikamaru said then went on to explain of Ino turned into a puppy.

"Wow, i wonder who that man was and why he turned Ino into a puppy" Asuma said. Ino Bite Shikamaru's hand because she wanted down.

"Ow," Shikamaru said as he dropped Ino after she bite him.

"Well since Ino's parents are not home, I'm making it your job to take care of Ino while shes a puppy Shikamaru. I think i have heard of that jutsu before. It should ware off in a few mouths.

"Why should i take care of her?" Shikamaru said to his sensi.

"Because i made it your job! Now the first thing you should do is buy dog supplies. So Shikamaru went to the store, he got a collar and a leash. A food and water bowl and dog food. The collar and leash where purple. He put the collar on Ino and attached the leash after he payed for everything, Ino growled at Shikamaru again. She did not want to ware a collar or be on a leash. He walked home and put the bowls in the dinning room and the food in the kitchen. Just then his mom got home and saw Shikamaru with the dog.

"Why do you have a dog with you?" His mom asked.

"My teammate got turned into a puppy now i have to watch her. This is such a drag." Shikamaru told his mom. Then he had to explain how it happened and how Asuma made it his job. His mom giggled and looked at the Puppy that is Ino.

"Hello Ino." Shikamaru mom said before she went to make dinner. Ino barked as a way of saying hello. Ino heard her stomach growl, she never got to eat. She whimpered and looked at Shikamaru with puppy eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked but then he heard her stomach growl again. "i will give you your food." He said as he went and poured dog food in the bowl. Ino just looked at it then at Shikamaru. "Since your a dog, you have to eat dog food because its good for you" Shikamaru said. Ino slowly ate the dog food and it tasted ok. Shikamaru then Took a cardboard box and put a pillow in it and told Ino that it was her "Bed." She wanted to hurt him put she was sleep so she could do it when so woke up. She fell asleep thinking about how the others would react.

------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the end of chapter one! I will try to post chapter 2 soon. Review if you want i really don't care.


	2. More puppy fun!

Name: Fuzzy and troublesome! Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

Ino-puppy woke up after a long night's sleep in a box with a pillow She found it hard to believe that she was a puppy. She found it harder to believe that Shikamaru would take proper care off her. She got out of her bed and ran downstairs. She was a hungry puppy. She saw Shikamaru and his mom and dad eating. Most likely right before Shikamaru has to go to training. She barked so Shikamaru would see her awake and feed her but they did not notice her bark. So she ran over and jumped on his seat then on the table and barked at his face. He noticed her this time.

"Oh, you awake? I suppose your hungry" Shikamaru said to the dog girl. Shikamaru had not told his dad yet about what happened.

"Since when do we have a puppy?"Shikaku asked his Family.

"Oh Shikamaru's little girlfriend got turned into a dog, he can tell you the story" Yoshino told her husband.

"She's not my girlfriend, shes my teammate mom." Shikamaru said to his mother. Then he Explained to his father how Ino turned into the little puppy.

"So that little yellow puppy is Ino?" Shikaku asked.

"Ya, it is" Shikamaru said with a lazy tone in his voice. Ino looked at the clock and saw it was time he headed off to training. So she barked and grabbed his pant leg and tried to move him but she was little so she only managed to make him trip when he tried to stand. She walked up to him and barked really load in face.

"I know i have to head to training, troublesome puppy" Shikamaru said as he stood back up and him and Ino walked out the door. Ino wanted to run there but Shikamaru walked there slowly. Ino tried to bark to get him to move faster but he stayed as his slow speed. He finally arrived and he was late. Choji and Asuma where already there.

"All right everyone's Hear we can begin" Asuma said to his students when he saw Shikamaru and Ino puppy walk up.

"By Asuma-sensi I don't see Ino hear!" Choji said while looking around to see his Female teammate.

"You didn't tell him?" Asuma asked Shikamaru who justed nodded his head no. "Well, Ino Got turned into a puppy when a man used a jutsu on her and I made it Shikamaru's job to care for her while she is a puppy." Asuma said to Choji then pointing at Ino-puppy who was sitting by Shikamaru.

"So thats Ino?!" Choji said looking at the dog.

Ino Barked as in saying "Yay! Its me!" So then The team trained or more like Ino watching as Shikamaru and Choji trained. After training Choji left to go eat and Shikamaru went up to his favorite cloud watching spot. Ino wanted to do something but she knew that Shikamaru was to lazy to do anything. So she just ran around while Shikamaru watched the clouds. She stopped when she heard footsteps. Shikamaru also heard them and looked over to see Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walking up.

"Hay Shikamaru! Do you know where Ino is?" Kiba said because he had a question to ask her. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and told them the story about How Ino turned into a dog. Kiba thought it was funny. "So Ino is a dog!?" Kiba said while laughing. Shikamaru just shook his head yes. He pointed to the puppy who was Ino who had stopped running around. Akamaru saw the dog and ran over to her

"HI! I'm Akamaru! Whats your name?" Akamaru said which just sounded like barking to humans. But Ino being a dog could understand him.

"Hi, I'm Ino." Ino said to Akamaru.

"Want to wrestle?" Akamaru asked Ino. Normally she would say know but being a puppy she was a little hyper right now and did want something to do.

"Sure!" Ino said as she tackled Akamaru. They started rolling around and wrestling. The others watched as Akamaru and Ino wrestled. Shikamaru thought it was funny because he could never thought Ino would be the wrestling type. After they finished Shikamaru and Ino went towards the ramen stand because Shikamaru was hungry. When they walked up they saw Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke eating. Ino was wondering how Sakura would react when she found out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Next chapter Team 7 meets Ino puppy!


	3. Meeting Team 7

Name: Fuzzy and troublesome! Chapter 3! Meeting team 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru and Ino-puppy had walked into the ramen stand and saw team 7. Shikamaru ordered his ramen and took a seat next to them. Ino sat by Shikamaru's foot and just sat there.

"Hey Shikamaru, i didn't know you had a dog" Sakura said looking at the puppy. Naruto and Sasuke looked over and also saw the puppy. Shikamaru was really getting annoyed with having to tell the story over again but he did it anyway. The others just stared at Ino-puppy like O.o

"She's better off as a mutt anyway" Sasuke said coldly. Ino growled at Sasuke for saying that.

"Don't say that!" Sakura said as she smacked the back of his head. "So when will Ino be Back to normal?" Sakura asked.

"Asuma-sensi said in a few months, Till then he made it my job to care for her" Shikamaru said to answer Sakura's question. Naruto just laughed at the whole thing. Ino ran over and bite Naruto.

"OW! Get this puppy off me" Naruto shouted as he tried to pry Ino off his arm

"Bad Ino! No biting people." Shikamaru said but he made no effort to pull her off. That would take to much work. The others watched as Naruto finally got Ino off.

"Your such a loser Naruto" Sasuke said. Naruto wanted to hurt Sasuke so he Put Ino-puppy on Shikamaru's head and went to hurt Sasuke. Ino leaned her Head In Shikamaru's face and barked. That caused him to fall over and Ino landed on his chest. She thought it was funny but Shikamaru thought it was painful. He just payed for his ramen that he had finished and walked back home.

"Hello son, can you do something for me?" Shikamaru's mom said as he walked in. He just groaned in annoyance. "Can you go to the store and buy some milk?" She asked. He did not really feel like it but did not want to argue. So he got the money and walked to the store. Ino-puppy stayed at his home and looked around. First she ran into a different room and saw Shikamaru's reading some book. She ran up to shikamaru's room and looked around. There was nothing that interesting. She was about to go somewhere else when she saw a small black book. She looked at it and it said "Shikamaru's diary." She was shocked, she always thought he would be to lazy to write a diary. It couldn't hurt to read one page right? She pulled it on to the floor but there was no good light. So she manged some how to get it on a desk by an open window. She tried to move a page open but knocked it out the window! She ran downstairs and out the open back door yipping the whole way. She saw the book by Naruto and Kiba's feet.

"Whats this?" Kiba said as he looked at the book.

"Its Shikamaru's diary!" Naruto said as he was going to pick it up but Ino grabbed the other side. Naruto looked over and saw Ino had the over side. After a tug-o-war match Ino let go and this caused Naruto to fly back and hit the wall dropping the book while doing so. She Grabbed it and went to go put it back but saw Shikamaru had come in! She ran upstairs really fast with the book. Shikamaru noticed she had something and followed her up. She quickly Put it in its place and grabbed a pillow to make it look like she still had something.

"Why do you have a pillow?" Shikamaru asked Ino. She dropped it and jumped on it pretending to fall asleep. Shikamaru needed a nap to and went to his bed and fell asleep. Ino then really did sleep.

------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

Well thats the end of Chapter 3.


	4. The missing book!

Name: Fuzzy and Troublesome! Chapter 4 i think! The missing book!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto!

Notes: Sorry I took so long to update, I got writers block and then i got sick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------

Ino-puppy had just woken up that morning. She looked over and saw Shikamaru was already awake. She thought he must be eating so she ran down stairs. But he was not at the table. She jumped up on a chair then on the table and looked around the room. She did not see him so she started barking.

She was saying "Shikamaru where are you?" Just then Shikamaru's mom walked in. She saw the small puppy who looked rather worried.

"Shikamaru went to training with choji already" She said to Ino. Ino growled because she was mad.

"How dare he leave without me!" Ino barked. She ran up to the front door but it was closed. She could not get out. So she just growled and ran back up to Shikamaru's room. As she walked in she felt like something was off. She then noticed his diary was gone! She looked all in the room but it was gone! She looked out the window and saw someone running away with a black book! How dare they steel his diary. But since the front door was closed and the back door was also closed she could not get out. She got near the opened window and started barking. But the guy was to far away to here. She Waited for a while till Shikamaru got back from training. He walked up to his room when he got back.

"Hay Ino" He said to her as he sat down. She started barking a lot.\

"Shikamaru Someone took your diary! Why am i trying to tell you this? You can't understand me" Is what she was trying to say to him. He just looked at her confused. She bite his hand and started to drag him to where he kept his diary. He looked and noticed it was gone.

"My diary's gone, how troublesome." He said as he looked around the room for it. Mean while the man who took it who was Kiba had just met Naruto and they where going to start reading it.

"Let's get this lock off Naruto" Kiba said as he looked at the lock.

"I got an idea" Naruto said as he took out a senbon (A/n A senbon is a throwing needle) and used it as a lock pick. Soon it came off and they could open the book.

"Yes! Lets see what the lazy bum writes in his diary." Kiba said as he opened the book. He was about to read it when Sakura and Hinata walked up. He Closed the book and hide it behind him.

"Hello k-kiba a-and N-Naruto" Hinata said while blushing.

"Hi Hinata and Sakura" Kiba said as he passed the book to Akamaru who held it and hide behind Naruto.

"Hi guys" Sakura said. Hinata noticed that Akamaru was hiding.

"Whats wrong with Akamaru" Hinata asked looked at the puppy. Then she saw he had a book. "Whats the book he's holding?" Hinata asked.

"Ummm, hes ok. The book... thats mine! It's my... my ... my book that says how to ... throw senbon the right way!" Kiba lied as he picked up the senbon they used as a lock pick and threw it at a tree.

"It's time to go ... get more senbon! Right Kiba?" Naurto asked his friend.

"Ya, lets go!" Kiba said as he picked up Akamaru and ran off with Naruto following. Mean while with Ino and Shikamaru, Shikamaru had just finished checking his room for his diary but had not found it.

"What happened to it?!" He said with an annoyed tone. Ino barked at him and nudged him towards the window. "It fell out a window?" Shikamaru asked. Ino shook her head no and barked.

"Someone took it! I wish you could understand me." she barked. She continued barking at him. She acted like a thief and stole another one of his books and pretened to run away with it to the other side of the room.

"Some one took it?" Shikamaru asked. Ino shook her head yes and her tail wagged.

"What a drag" Shikamaru said. He wondered who had it right now and if they had read it or not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Thats the end of chapter 4 (i think)! Review if you want, i really don't care.


	5. NameLess Chapter

Name: Fuzzy and Troublesome! Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Ino had been watching as Shikamaru was really annoyed about his diary being gone. Little did he know that Naruto and Kiba had it. They had not read it yet but where going to soon. he was going to ask Choji who he thought might have taken it So Ino and him walked to where they knew they could find Choji. They went to the food shop. They walked in but a girl stopped them. She was the store manager.

"Sorry, no pets aloud in the story" She said.

"Fine" Shikamaru said as he made Ino sit outside. She was mad that they had kicked her out just because she was a dog. Choji saw Shikamaru walk up.

"Hi Shikamaru" Choji said as she filled a cart with snacks to eat later.

"Hi, I want to ask you something. Well you see, these guys stole my diary." Shikamaru said, he was about to say more buy Choji interrupted him.

"You keep a diary?!" Choji asked. He was surprised that Shikamaru did not find it to troublesome to write.

"Yes, and anyway who do you think could have taken it?" Shikamaru said as Choji payed for his snacks and they left the store. As they walked out Ino-puppy ran up to them wagging her tail. Choji looked at the happy puppy then started to eat some chips.

"Who was the last person to see it?" Choji asked between bites.

"I think the last _thing _to see it was Ino" Shikamaru said. But Ino did not like to be called a thing and barked at Shikamaru.

"Did Ino take it?" Choji asked looking at the puppy. She just barked.

"What? How could I Take his diary?!" was what Ino was trying to say.

"How could she? She's a puppy and even if she did since she's staying with me, where would she have hid it?" Shikamaru asked. Choji feel like an idiot now.

"Did anyone knew you kept a diary?" Choji asked.

"Not that i know of" Shikamaru said. Just then Ino Remembered something.

_Flashback ------- ---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- --------_

_She was about to go somewhere else when she saw a small black book. She looked at it and it said "Shikamaru's diary." She was shocked, she always thought he would be to lazy to write a diary. It couldn't hurt to read one page right? She pulled it on to the floor but there was no good light. So she manged some how to get it on a desk by an open window. She tried to move a page open but knocked it out the window! She ran downstairs and out the open back door yipping the whole way. She saw the book by Naruto and Kiba's feet._

_"Whats this?" Kiba said as he looked at the book._

_"Its Shikamaru's diary!" Naruto said_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------_

_"_That's it, Naruto and Kiba now about it" Ino thought to herself. She barked at the 2 boys trying to tell them that people did know about it.

"Whats wrong Ino?" Choji asked the barking dog. Ino kept barking but could not find a good way to tell them.

"Stop barking, it's annoying." Shikamaru said to his friend.

"Maybe she's trying to tell us something" Choji said as Ino wagged her tail and stopped barking. "I'm guessing that's a yes" Choji said to Ino who just wagged her tail faster.

"So what are you trying to say" Shikamaru asked the puppy. Ino was sad because she could not find a way to tell them that she knew who could have the book. She just barked at them.

"Do you know who took his diary?" Choji asked Ino. She wagged her tail and started to run towards where Naruto and Kiba where. They followed till they got to a training area and there was Kiba and Naruto. She ran up and barked at the two who looked over at her. She was mad that they had took it.

"Kiba and Naruto might have took it?" Shikamaru asked as Ino nodded her head yes. He walked up behind them while they looked at the mad Ino-puppy. He made the hand-signs and said "Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu." As he did Kiba and Naruto turned around as Shikamaru's Jutsu stopped them from moving. "I know you guys took my diary" Shikamaru said to the other 2.

"How did you know we took it?!" Naruto asked.

"Baka!" Kiba shouted at Naruto.

"Because you just told me!" Shikamaru said as Naruto said oh. "Now tell me where it is or else" Shikamaru said.

"It's in Kiba's bag" Naruto said to Shikamaru. Shikamaru then let the 2 go and got the book back. Ino was happy Shikamaru got his book back and Barked with happiness. They 2 walked back towards Shikamaru's house as Kiba yelled at Naruto for being so stuiped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------

That's the end of chapter 5! Review if you want!


	6. BathTime!

Name: Fuzzy and troublesome! Bath-Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Note: Sorry it took so long, For some reason it took me a long time to upload the chapter onto fanfic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

Shikamaru walked inside his house as he got back from training. But something smelled really bad. He tried to locate the source of the smell. It got worse when Ino-puppy walked up. Then he realized that Ino was the one who smelled.

"Ino I think it's time someone gave you a bath" Shikamaru said to the puppy who just stared at him. She smelled the air to see if she really did smell. She did smell.

"Man I reek" She thought. So she ran up stairs and stood outside the bathroom door. But she could not get in because the door was closed. She whimpered as Shikamaru walked up and knocked on the door to make sure on one was inside. When no one replied he opened the door and Ino ran inside. Shikamaru just walked out and waited outside. She tried to use her paws to turn the water on put at first she could not. After a few more tries she got the water turned on put it was too hot. She then pushed the handle to the side to make it colder with her nose. When it was right she grabbed the drain plug and dropped it in the drain. When the tub started to get high she tried to turn the handle so it would turn off. But she was having trouble. The water got so high that it poured out of the tub. She kept on trying to turn it off. Shikamaru noticed the water and went in to turn it off. He did then Ino motioned for him to leave and he did. She knocked over the dog shampoo/Body wash bottle. It was now on its side and facing her. She pulled the cap off with her teeth and stepped on the bottle witch made it shot on her and in the water. But how could see work the shampoo into her fur. She barked because she could not think off an idea. Shikamaru walked in when he heard her barking.

"What's wrong" Shikamaru said as he walked in. Ino just m lowered her head and whimpered. Then he noticed the bottle. "You can't wash yourself as dog?" He asked. Still said looked Ino shock her head yes. "How troublesome" He said as he walked over to the wet dog. He can't believe he had to wash his annoying female dog teammate. He rubbed the shampoo into Ino's fur in till it was finished. Then he picked up a bucket with water and poured it on her. She barked when he did this. She jumped out of the tub and had the urge to shake so she did. This got water on Shikamaru which he did not like. Then as she ran to go and dry herself off, she tripped Shikamaru who fell into the tub. She looked back as he stood up in the tub know soaked. He pulled the drain plug out and was going to go and lay down. Drying himself off would be too much work. But then there was a knock at the door. Ino ran down to the front door as Shikamaru walked down and opened it. It was Choji. He looked to see a happy Ino-Puppy and a soaking wet Shikamaru.

"What happened to you?" Choji asked to Shikamaru.

"I had to give that troublesome puppy a bath and she tripped me and I fell in the tub" Shikamaru said as Choji started laughing.

"I came here because you left your kunai pouch at training" Choji said as he handed it to Shikamaru.

"Thanks I guess" He said as he took it. They said goodbye as Choji left. Just then he saw his parents come in from wherever they where.

Shikamaru's dad looked at his son and said "What happened to you? Why are you all wet?"

"And why does it smell like wet dog in here?" Shikamaru's mom asked him. She did not like the smell of wet dog.

"I gave the puppy a bath but she tripped me when she got out and I fell in." He said looking at the puppy that smelled like wet dog.

"Well, dry her off. I hate the smell of wet dog" She said to Shikamaru as she and his dad walked into the other room. Shikamaru was annoyed; first he had to wash her now he needs to dry her off. So with that said Shikamaru and Ino walked upstairs. He grabbed a towel and started to dry her off. After a while when he finished her furry was dry and she did not smell like wet dog anymore. But his clothes where still wet so he went and changed. Now both of them where nice and dry, Ino then walked downstairs. She went outside because she felt like it. Then she saw Akamaru again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Akamaru.

"I Came here looking for you" He said to her.

"Why did you want to find me? Where's Kiba?" Ino asked.

"I got a great idea and Kiba is at home" Akamaru said.

"What is your idea?" Ino asked.

"I will show you when we get there!" Akamaru said to Ino as he ran off. Ino followed him.

--------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -

Next time, find out what Akamaru's big idea is.


	7. Akamaru's big Idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Name: Akamaru's Big idea!

--------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akamaru ran towards a building as Ino-puppy followed close behind. Ino was still wanted to know what his big idea was.

"What's this big idea of yours Akamaru?" Ino asked the dog.

"Well I Saw this guy carrying around what I think was a huge peanut. I thought that we could eat it! That sounds like fun right?" Akamaru said as the two dogs ran into the building but someone saw them.

"Hay you dogs, get back here! No dogs allowed in this apartment complex!" The guy shouted as he ran towards the dogs.

"Follow me!" Akamaru said as he and Ino-puppy ran into the hallways. The guy followed them.

"I got an idea follow me!" Ino said as she ran while following the signs that told you where the bathrooms where. When the got there someone happened to be leaving the lady's room. She ran in as Akamaru followed. The guy chasing them could not go in because he was a guy.

"Nice job Ino!" Akamaru said as he and Ino sat by the door.

"Are you sure the guy with the peanut is in this building?" Ino-Puppy asked Akamaru.

"Yay! I saw him walk in here. Come on follow me." Akamaru said as he ran out of the bathroom. He and Ino ran up the stairs to the second floor. That's where the first set of apartment's where.

"Which one did he go in?" Ino asked as she looked at all the doors. It was a big building, there were like 10 floors and each must have had like 200 or more apartments. That was like 2000 apartments.

"I think he was on the 10th floor." Akamaru said. Ino was not happy about having to run up 10 set of stairs as a puppy. But she really had no choice. So Akamaru and her started up the stairs.

When they got to the 5th floor they heard someone shout "There they are!" They looked behind them to see the guy who was chasing them early and this time he has two girls with him. That meant that they could not just hide in the girl's bathroom like before.

"What now?!" Ino said as she and Akamaru ran up the stairs and onto the 6th floor.

"I Got an Idea!" Akamaru said as he ran into the hallway. Ino followed him. He got to the area where there was a power box for the floor. He jumped and hit the button that would turn the lights off on the whole floor. Then everything went dark.

"What happened to the lights?!" The three people chasing them said. Ino was only now able to follow Akamaru because she could smell him.

"I like having the sense of smell that a dog has!"Ino Barked as She and Akamaru Ran back to the stairs and ran up. Meanwhile the people who were trying to catch them just got the light's back on.

"Where are those puppies? I want us to split up and search the floor!" The guy said to the other two. The three then started to check the 5th floor. Meanwhile Ino and Akamaru had just made it to the tenth floor.

"Do you know which room the guy is in?" Ino asked.

"No, so let's start looking!" Akamaru said as he ran towards a room with an open door. Ino and Akamaru started running into the rooms with open doors. About 30 minutes later they must have checked at least 25 rooms.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Ino asked. She did not feel like checking all the rooms.

"I Think it was this one" Akamaru said as he walked up to a room but the door was closed.

"How troublesome, the door's closed." She said as she tried to think of a way to get in. Then she got an idea. "Maybe if we ram the door hard enough together we can open it. " Ino said as she backed up and got ready to ram the door.

"Ok!" Akamaru said as he walked back next to Ino. They both ran and hit the door. But it did not open.

"That hurt" Ino said as she shook her head. Just then the door opened and standing there was a man. But then Ino realized that the man was kankuro. The puppies snuck in and got out of Kankuro's view.

"I could have sworn that someone knocked on the door" Kankuro said as he walked into a different room. Ino followed Akamaru as they walked quietly into a different room. In the room there was Gaara who was staring out the window.

"There! That is the guy with the peanut!" Akamaru barked quietly.

"That's a gourd you baka!" Ino barked. But Gaara heard her and turned around and saw the two dogs.

"Annoying mutts" Gaara said as his sand went towards Ino and Akamaru.

"Run! Or he will crush you with his sand" Ino said as the two puppies ran out the door. Gaara did not bother to chase them. But when they ran out the door they got caught by the apartment dudes and got thrown out. Ino thought that was a waste of time as she went back to Shikamaru's house.

------------------- ------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Well that's the end of the chap!


	8. Grooming and Gai's team

Name: Fuzzy and Troublesome,

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Note: Does anyone know the name of shikamaru's mom? If so please tell me..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino woke up in her box bed. She was still kind of annoyed after the whole peanut gourd mix up but she felt she could not blame Akamaru cause he was only a dog. Sure she was a dog too but she had been human and Akamaru had been a dog his whole life. She was starting the think that some parts of a dogs life where harder then some people thought. She hoped out of bed and walked down the stairs to where everyone was eating.

"Good morning Ino" Shikamaru's mom said as she walk past Ino. Shikamaru simply mumbled something close to a good mourning and poured Ino some food. She listened to the others talk as she ate. Then their was a load knock on the door. Ino ran to the door barking because she wanted to know who it was. Shikamaru's mom walked to the door to answer it. Shikamaru could hear her saying something to someone.

"I wounder who that is?" Shikamaru's dad said to no one really. Then the mom walked back to the kitchen. There was someone behind her but Shikamaru could not see who.

"One of Ino's friends is here to see how she's doing" Shikamaru's mom said steeping the side to reveal the person behind her was Sakura. Ino was happy to see someone and ran up to her.

"Sakura!" Ino barked as she got to the pink haired girl. Her tail was wagging fast because she got to see her old friend. They had been starting to become friends again before Ino got turned into a puppy.

"Hay Ino. Shikamaru do you mind if i take Ino out for a walk?" Sakura said looking at the lazy boy.

"Sure just please have her back before dark but don't you have training to day?" Shikamaru said as he got ready to go to his training.

"No, Kakashi-sensei got hurt in a contest with Gai-Sensei and their's no training to day. I think gai's team also has off." Sakura said. She put Ino on the leash and got ready to leave. Her and Ino left the house and walked to the sidewalk. Ino remembered how gai's team did not know Ino was a puppy. They walked for a while and then they reached a grooming parlor and they stopped.

"What to get a grooming Ino? it's like a spa trip for dogs!" Sakura said. Ino Barked and wagged her tail fast.

"Sure! Shikamaru would never take me to a place like this" Ino yipped quickly.

"I wish i knew what you where saying Ino." Sakura said as she took Ino inside. She took of the leash and put it in an area with other leashes. She picked up Ino and walked up to a women at the front desk.

"Hello, i'm here to get my dog groomed" Sakura said holding the puppy.

"Ok, so what deal do you want?" The women said showing her a chart.

"ummmm... The bath, hair brushing slash trim and the nail filing!" Sakura said.

"OK, That will be 2000 yen (20 bucks)" The women said. Sakura quickly handed the women the money. She put Ino down and the followed the women to an area with some doggy tubes. The two girls looked at the other people and dogs. They where some fancy looking show dogs and some more normal dogs of all shapes and sizes. They got to an area with a man. There was a doggy tube like thing. The man washed Ino, combed and cut her fur and filed the doggy nails.

"Why do they file a dogs nails?" Sakura asked the man.

"So they don't get to sharp or long. It's just good for the dog and I think your dog likes it" The man said smiling. Ino was very happy. She liked getting treated really good, she thought it was lots of fun. One they where done Ino and Sakura walked out and headed toward the ramen stand. Sakura walked up and saw Tenten, Rock lee, and Neji.

"Hi Tenten, Lee, and Neji" Sakura said as she sat down next to team Gai.

"Hi Sakura" Tenten said. Since Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino where the only girls in the rookie 9 and gai's team they where good friends.

"Hello Sakura!" Rock lee said. Then Tenten noticed the small dog that was with Sakura.

"I didn't know you had a dog Sakura" Tenten said. Ino hoped up on a seat and on the table where Lee and Neji could see her.

"Oh well it's not my dog. It's not really even a dog. You see this strange man used a jutsu on Ino and turned her into a dog. Shikamaru has been looking after her, i'm just taking her for a walk" Sakura explained. The others look shocked to see the puppy. Although Tenten looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"So that's Ino?" Tenten said giggling slightly.

"Yep, That's Ino" Sakura said. Sakura quickly ordered her ramen. Ino stood on the table and barked at Tenten. She did not like people laughing at her.

"So how long is she stuck like this?" Lee asked with concern for Ino-puppy.

"Shikamaru said for a few mouths" Sakura anwsered. Sakura ate her ramen as it arrived and talk with the others. When she finished she and Ino walked back towards shikamaru's house. Sakura quickly dropped Ino off and walked back Home. Ino laided down on Shikamaru's bed thinking about the good time she had with sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it. Review if you want to.


	9. Singing Boys!

Name: fuzzy and troublesome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs or the bands!

---------------------------------- ------------------------------

It was midday and Ino was out with Shikamaru. Shikamaru had been dragged into something he thought was oh so troublesome. It was a singing contest, all the rookies plus gai's team where going to be singing and he someone got talked into this. The worst part was the girls where picking the songs so he had no idea what he was singing and the girls also picked the outfits so he was dreading it all. He got to the place where everyone was singing. It was the leaf village's popular singing club/food place. The owners had agreed to let the rookies had there contest here.

"Well here I am" He said as he walked in. He walked over to where everyone else and he was last.

"Well look who finally showed up" Tenten said.

"We picked a great song for you to sing Shikamaru" Sakura said. The girls dragged him pack stage and made him change. They left Ino puppy with Hinata and the others.

"All right once the others get back you will be first n-Naruto" Hinata stammered while blushing. Naruto was wearing a baggy white tee-shirt and a pair of old looking jeans that where torn on one knee.

"All right! I can't wait to go" Naruto shouted punching his fist in the air. He grinned with a wide happy grin as he thought about his turn. He just wished that Shikamaru would hurry up. He had a great song too! He was going to sing outsider by the Ramones. After a few minutes the girls and Shikamaru came out. They had Shikamaru wearing a skin tight black leather shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I feel like an idiot" Shikamaru said. Ino just stared at how odd he looked and they grinned slightly because he looked pretty strange for Shikamaru.

"All right! My turn!" Naruto shouted.

"Just wait for the guy to announce the contest and then you can sing" Sakura said as they watched a man walk up on the stage.

"Welcome everyone! Today we have a special treat. Some genin are going to have a singing contest and at the end you the listeners get to vote on who wins! First up is Naruto Uzumaki singing 'Outsider' by the Ramones!" The announcer man said before walking offstage. Naurto then jumped up onstage and ran into the middle where the people could see him. The music began to play and Naruto started to sing and dance.

"_I am an outsider  
Outside of everything  
I am an outsider  
Outside of everything  
I am an outsider  
Outside of everything  
Everything you know  
Everything you know  
It disturbs me so_

_I am an outsider  
Outside of everything  
I am an outsider  
Outside of everything  
I am an outsider  
Outside of everything  
Everything you know  
Everything you know  
It disturbs me so  
_

_  
Everybody tried to push me  
Push me around  
Everybody tried to put me  
Try to put me down  
_

_  
All messed up, hey everyone  
I've already had all my fun  
More troubles are gonna come  
I've already had all my fun  
_

_  
Everybody tried to push me  
Push me around  
Everybody tried to put me  
Try to put me down  
_

_  
I am an outsider  
Outside of everything  
I am an outsider  
Outside of everything  
I am an outsider  
Outside of everything  
Everything you know  
Everything you know  
It disturbs me so" _Naruto sang as he danced on stage. The song ended and everyone clapped as Naruto hopped off stage. The announcer then walked back up on stage to say the next singer.

"Thank you Naruto for a great song. Next up is Sasuke Uchiha singing 'Cat and Mouse' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!" The man said. He quickly left the stage as Sasuke walked up. He was wearing a blue sleeve-less shirt and a pair of cool black pants.

"_Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site,  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life.  
_

_  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me.  
_

_  
We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?  
_

_  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me  
_

_  
You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah  
You said that you would die for me  
_

_  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me" _Sasuke sang while also dancing somewhat worse then Naruto. He walked out the stage and everyone clapped for him. A lot of the girls where cheering extra load because they thought he was hot. The announcer man yet again went back on stage to well announce.

"Thank you mister Uchiha, next up is Kiba Inuzuka singing 'how to save a life' by The Fray!" The man who we will now call Chuck said as he walked down. Kiba ran up on stage with Akamaru next to him. He was wearing all skin tight black leather and is hair was styled in a Mohawk.

"_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life" Kiba sang as him and Akamaru danced like crazy people. He did a back flip of stage and then Chuck walked on stage. The crowd clapped and when awww at the doggy.

"Thank you, dog boy! Next up is Shino Aburame singing 'Wake up call' by Maroon 5" Chuck said as Shino came up on stage. He was wearing what he normally wears because no madder how hard they tired they could not get Shino to change.

"_I didn't hear what you were saying  
I live on raw emotion baby  
I answer questions never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me  
So who the hell are you to say we  
Never would have made it babe  
_

_  
If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What is coming now  
So don't say a word_

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Care about me?  
I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so.

Would have bled to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I find you sleeping soundly  
And your lovers screaming loudly  
Hear a sound and hit the ground

If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad

I'm so sorry darling  
Did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?  


_  
Woah oh ohh_

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't feel so bad  


_  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad  
_

_  
I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)  
I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)  
I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)  
Care about me? I don't feel so bad.  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore" _Shino sang but he did not dance. The crowd clapped for him a little but not that much and he walked slowly off stage. Chuck walked back up on stage.

"Thank you! Next up is Neji Hyuga singing 'In The End' by Linkin Park." Chuck said as Neji came up. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was a surprisingly good dancer!

_"It starts with  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down till the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Tryin to hold on  
Didn't even know, I wasted it all  
Just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it's meant to be  
Will eventually,  
be a memory, of a time_

When I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  


__

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself  
How I tried so hard

__

Despite the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  


_  
You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to be, will  
Eventually, be a memory of a time  
When I tried so hard,_

And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far, as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  


_  
I've put my trust, in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
_

_  
I've tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter" _Neji sang. You would not think it but Neji had a good voice. Everyone cheered loudly as Neji bowed and walked off stage. Chuck once again came back up on stage.

"All right! Next up is Rock Lee singing 'Strength To Endure' by the Ramones!" Chuck said as he walked off stage but tripped and fell off causing him to fall off stage. People laughed at him and watched as rock lee jumped up quickly. He was an ok singer but could dance quickly because he was not wearing his weights. He was wearing a green jumpsuit instead of a green spandex.

"_Walking through the cross fire heart  
Feeling heavy and hopeless.  
Wonderin how I ever will see through this darkness.  
Every drop of blood can be so beautiful,  
And I sure was bleedin the drops by the bucketful.  
_

_  
I have the strength to endure/ and all the love so pure  
I have the strength to endure/ because... because...  
_

_  
I'm not afraid to tell her just how things work.  
Ride a hurricane through the fast lane  
Always looking over my shoulder  
_

_  
She said, there's something about you,  
And neon lights always glow hot.  
Baby we can see this through,  
Just give me all the strength you've got.  
_

_  
I have the strength to endure/ and all the love so pure.  
I have the strength to endure/ because... because...  
_

_  
I'm not afraid to tell her just how things work.  
Ride a hurricane through the fast lane  
Always looking over my shoulder  
_

_  
She said, there's something about you,  
And neon lights always glow hot.  
Baby we can see this through,  
Just give me all the strength you've got  
_

_  
I have strength to endure/ and all the love so pure  
I have strength to endure/ because... because..." _Rock Lee sang. He quickly jumped off stage and landed by the others. People clapped because they liked his dancing. Chuck walked up with a bandage on his nose from where he hit it.

"Thank you Rock. Next up is Choji Akimichi singing 'Sexy Back' By Justin Timberlake." Chuck said. Choji came up on stage wearing an outfit that he thought was 'Sexy'.

_  
"I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys donno know how to act  
I think your special whats behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack.  
_

_  
Take em' to the bridge_

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  


_  
Take em' to the chorus_

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  


_  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
_

_  
Get yo' sexy on  
Get yo' sexy on_

_Get yo' sexy on_

_Get yo' sexy on_

_Get yo' sexy on_

_Get yo' sexy on_

_Get yo' sexy on  
_

_  
Get yo' sexy on  
_

__

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them mother f--kers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  


_  
Take em' to the bridge  
_

_  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
_

_  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
_

__

I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother f--kers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact  


_  
Take em' to the chorus  
_

_  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it" _Choji sang. He was a good singer but his dancing needed to be improved. The crowd was a mix of laughing and clapping. Chuck walked up on stage with out tripping this time, Go Chuck!

"Thank you Choji and last but not least is Shikamaru Nara singing 'Teenagers' by my Chemical Romance." Chuck said getting off stage as Shikamaru walked up.

"_they're gonna clean up your looks  
with all the lies in the books  
to make a citizen out of you  
because they sleep with a gun  
and keep an eye on you, son  
so they can watch all the things you do  
_

_  
because the drugs never work  
they gonna give you a smirk  
'cause they got methods  
o' keepin' you clean  
they gonna rip up yo heads  
your aspirations to shreds  
another cog in the murder machine  
_

_  
they said all teenagers scare the living s--t out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me!  
_

_  
the boys and girls in the clique  
the awful names that they stick  
you're never gonna fit in much, kid  
but if you're troubled and hurt  
what you got under your shirt  
will make them pay for the things that they did  
_

_  
they said all teenagers scare the living s--t out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me!  
_

_  
Woahohhh yeah,!  
_

_  
they say all teenagers scare the living s--t out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me!  
_

_  
teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me!  
_

_  
all together now, teenagers scare the living s--t out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me!" _Shikamaru sang. He did not dance because he found it too troublesome. But he was a better singer then you would have thought. The crowd clapped as he walked slowly off stage. Ino-Puppy barked to show that she thought he did well. Chuck walked on stage again!

"I would like to say thank you to the young people who sang! And thank you in advanced for you listeners voting! Now we need time to tally up the votes!" Chuck said. After about half an hour Chuck was ready to say who one.

"And the winner is …"

-------------------------------- ----------------------------

That's the end of that chapter! An evil cliff hanger! But hers the twist _**-!!-Important-!!-**_I wantyou reviewers to vote on the winner! Tell me who you think should win!


	10. Big News

Name: Fuzzy and Troublesome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-------------- -----------------

Last time on Fuzzy and Troublesome: _"I would like to say thank you to the young people who sang! And thank you in advanced for you listeners voting! Now we need time to tally up the votes!" Chuck said. After about half an hour Chuck was ready to say who one._

_"And the winner is …_Shikamaru for singing Teenagers" Chuck said followed but a round of clapping for Shikamaru. He looked up and was quite surprised to found out he won. He never thought he was a good singer. He walked up on stage to get is ribbon as he heard Ino barking for him since she could not clap. He smiled to himself and got the ribbon and walked back down to the others.

"Good Job Shikamaru" Choji said as smacked his friend on the back.

"Yay, who knew lazy boy, was good singer?" Naruto said with a stupid grin on his face. Shikamaru just sighed as went to change into his normal clothes as everyone else had done. Once he was back to normal he put Ino on her leash and walked back to his house to go to sleep for the night. He got back and fell asleep with Ino-puppy sleeping on the end on his bed. He got up the next morning and things went normally. He put the ribbon he had gotten the last night on the wall. He ate and headed off with Ino to training. When he got there Asuma walked up to him.

"Hay Shikamaru, I did a little studying on the jutsu and found out that Ino will most likely turn back to a human next week "Asuma said to his lazy student.

"Really?!" Shikamaru asked surprised. He was happy that Ino was going to be back to her old self but it would feel strange not having the small puppy to take care of anymore.

"Yes" Asuma said as he started to smoke a new cigarette. Shikamaru wanted to say something but could not find anything to say and just nodded. Ino-puppy who had heard all of this was now wagging her tail quickly, she was finally going to be human again! She would have to get used to being human again but then she would be able to tell Shikamaru thank you. She barked happy and watched as Shikamaru simply walked over and started to train with Choji. Both the boys trained for a while but when it ended Shikamaru just headed up to his cloud watching spot. He need some time to lie down and think. He sat on the hill and fell back staring at the clouds with many thoughts going through his head. He tried to just settle down but fell into a state of sleep.

------------------------ ---------

Sorry About this chapters shortness, but i have to go to my mom's friends wedding in a few minutes and i just wanted to post a chapter before i left cause i will get home at a late time and will be to sleeply to finish the chapter.


	11. Mom and Dad

Name: Fuzzy and Troublesome (Chapter 11: Mom and Dad)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Notes: This story is coming to an end soon but don't worry, try reading another one of my stories like: The Adventures of Dog Boy!

---------------------------

Shikamaru woke up late as normal on that morning but he was not being his normal lazy self. He got dressed quickly and headed out the door. Ino's parents where coming back from a trip and Asuma and him where going to explain to Ino's parents what had happened to her. Shikamaru arrived outside the Yamanaka house hold with Ino-Puppy when he saw Asuma.

"Hello Asuma-sensei" Shikamaru said.

"You made it on time. Alright Ino's parents will be home in a few minutes so we just have to wait for a while" Asuma said to the young boy next to him. So the two humans and small dog waited for a while till they saw Ino's father walking up.

"Hello" The man said confused about what the two where doing here.

"Hi, i'm Asuma Ino's sensei and you know Shikamaru Ino's teammate " Asuma said as he shook the man's hand. Ino barked loudly with her tail wagging as she saw her parents. She was happy to see them.

"Oh Hello, is there anything i can help you with?" The man asked.

"Who are these two dear?" Ino's mom asked as she walked up.

"This is Asuma, Ino's sensei and this is Shikamaru her teammate. He came over before don't you remember?" Ino's father said to his wife. Ino's mom smiled and waved at the two.

"Oh! What brings you here today? Has Ino gotten hurt?" Ino's mom asked as she worried for her daughter.

"Well she's not hurt but she's not what you would call ok. You see she was attacked and got turned into a dog..." Asuma said to the couple in front of him.

"What? But how?" The father asked worried.

"Well he used a strange jutsu that turns the target into a dog" Asuma said.

"Well where is Ino? Has someone been taking good care of her" Ino's mother asked quickly. She was now very worried for her child.

"Don't worry she's ok. Shikamaru's been taking good care of her. She's right here" Asuma said as he pointed at the small blond dog by Shikamaru.

"Is that really you Ino?" Her father asked as he knelled down to get a good look at the small dog.

"Of course it's me" Ino said even though she knew her parents just heard barking when she talked.

"Well how do we get her back to normal?" The mother asked.

"The effects should ware off in a week or two. Until then Shikamaru will make sure Ino stays safe. Right Shikamaru?" Asuma said.

"Right, I will take care of the her" Shikamaru said. He found explaining all this too troublesome.

"I'm not so sure I like that idea" Ino's mother said.

"Don't worry, i'm sure that Ino's teammate will take care of her" Ino's father said.

"Yes, their's no need to worry" Asuma said.

"Come on, we should take are bags in" Ino' father said as he took his wife inside. Asuma smiled and smiply walked away know that he was finished expaining everything. Shikamaru and Ino simply walked off not wanting to here more complaining from Ino's mom. They simply went back to Shikamaru's house because they had not eaten yet and where hungry. Shikamaru and Ino went to training after that but like normal Ino was only able to watch. They ate lunch and spent the rest of the day hanging out with some friends before heading back to Shikamaru's for the night.

------------------

That's the end of chapter 11. Ino's parents found out :O Review please,


	12. The Day Before

Name: Fuzzy and Troublesome (Chapter: 12 The Day Before)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Note: I was planning to make this story 12 chapters long when I started it which would make this the last one but I decided to make it 13!

---------------------------------

It had been about four days since Asuma had told Ino and Shikamaru that Ino only had a week left (Chapter 10). They both where sleeping soundly when a load crash could be heard from the other room. It woke up Ino ans Shikamaru right away.

"Lets go see what the was Ino" Shikamaru said to Ino. She barked a yes back to him and stood next to him as he got up. He carefully pulled out a kunai to protect himself if a robber had broke in. Ino was also ready to attack if she needed to bite someone. The two jumped in the room where the sound came from a saw a man in all black. They both realized it was the man who turned Ino into a dog. Shikamaru smirked as he knew that this time he could figure out why he targeted Ino.

"Listen Ino, it's too dark right now to hit him with my shadows so i need you to flick the lights on when i so say. Got it?" Shikamaru said to Ino. She barked quietly and jumped on a chair where she could hit the lights from. Shikamaru slipped into the room with the man seeing him he made the hand signs and was ready to attack

"Now Ino" Shikamaru shouted as Ino flipped the lights on. The man turned to see Shikamaru then get caught by the shadows.

"Yes, you got him!" Ino barked happily as she ran next to Shikamaru.

"Annoying brat" The man said as he was forced into the same stand that Shikamaru was in.

"Your going to tell me why you turned Ino into a dog now" Shikamaru said to the man.

"Simple, i need to test the jutsu" The man said.

"But people all ready knew it worked" Shikamaru said. He knew this because he had read about a few cases when he went to the book store a day ago.

"Yes, but i need to see if i could pull it off" The man said with a smirk.

"Then why did you target Ino?" Shikamaru said as glared at the man.

"I just needed any loser to fall for my trap" The man said. Ino barked angrily at the man. She was no loser or at least that's what she thought. She growled and wanted to bite him but knew if she did she would hurt Shikamaru too. She had grown closer to Shikamaru in the time they spent together. Shikamaru released the grip on the man and quickly threw his kunai pinning the man's one sleeve to the wall. He got and more and threw them pinning the man to the wall.

"Turn Ino back or die" Shikamaru said.

"It will ware off on it's own. Most likely in a day or two, then your little girlfriend will be human" The man said as he slipped out of his shirt freeing himself from the wall. He jumped out a broken window which was the sound of the crashing they had heard. Shikamaru glare out the window for a minute before pulling the weapons out of the wall.

"Well it's still night, let's go back to sleep Ino" Shikamaru as he yawned. Ino was also sleepily and walked back to her box so she could sleep till the night was over. Shikamaru climbed back into his bed and also fell back asleep. They both woke up the next morning and Shikamaru went to get breakfast as Ino ate the food that was poured into her bowl.

"What happened to the window?" Shikamaru's mom asked looking at the broken glass.

"Someone broke in but I got rid of him" Shikamaru said as he ate his food rather slowly. He was still sleepily but had to get ready to drag himself off to training. Ino and him left and headed toward's the field as they saw Asuma and Choji.

"Hay Shikamaru" Choji said to greeted his friend. Shikamaru simply waved slightly back and got ready to train for the day. He told Asuma after training about the fight and what the man said. After that he got some lunch with Choji and then headed to watch clouds. Ino started to feel a little strange as she lied on the grass.

"I feel really funny" Ino barked. The barking got Shikamaru's attention and saw his dog friend swaying back and forth slightly looking like she might fall over. Shikamaru walked over to get a look to see if she was ok. He remembered reading that the target of the dog curse might get a strange feeling a before they turn human starting at the earliest 24 hours before.

"Are you feeling strange Ino?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded her head and feel on the grass to see if it would help.

"I read that meant the soon you will be human" He said. Ino wagged her tail quickly to show she was happy about being human again. She made a little dog smile at Shikamaru who had a smirk face and went to watch the clouds again. Ino stumbled up next to him and curled up before falling asleep again. The two woke up later that day and headed back to Shikamaru's for dinner. As they ate Shikamaru decided it would be best to tell them that Ino would be human again.

"Mom, dad, I know that Ino will be human again by tomorrow at the latest" Shikamaru said. His parents looked at him for a minute not really knowing what to say for a minute.

"That's good! You must be happy Ino" Shikamaru's mom said as she smiled at the dog girl. Ino barked back a yes to the Nara women. The rest of their dinner went normaly and the two did nothing really important the rest of the night. The got ready at night and headed off to bed both thinking about Ino being human soon.


	13. Human Again

Name: Fuzzy and Troublesome (Chapter13: Human Again)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Notes: Well here it is! The last chapter of the story, but if you want to read more by me just check out of my profile for my other stories!

------------------- ---------------

Ino and Shikamaru had woken up early that morning to go to meet the other rookies and Gai's team. They had known that Ino was going to be human and so they were having a party for her. So Ino had woken Shikamaru up and forced him to get dressed and they ate. Once they finished it was off to Sakura's house for the party. The party would be all day so everyone could be their when Ino was human again. Shikamaru had just arrived at Sakura's house and slowly knocked on the door.

"Hay Shikamaru you're here! Hi Ino" The pink haired girl said as she let the two in. The others had arrived all ready and greeted the two as they walked in.

"You ready to be human again?" Tenten asked her friend. Ino barked and was more hyper than ever. She was really happy about being human again. She sat and listened as the others talked and waited as Sakura got some food out.

"All right everyone, Ino will be human again very soon and once she is we can party!" Sakura said loudly followed by a cheer by the others.

"So you're really going to be human again?" Ino heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw Akamaru. She looked at the small white dog and knew she would miss him slightly.

"Yes… But don't worry! Whenever I see Kiba I will say hi to you" Ino said with a doggy smile.

"Promise?" Akamaru said as he sounded a little happier.

"Promise" Ino said as both dogs wagged their tails. The party was going strong with food and dancing. Around noon Ino started to get the same strange feeling as before. She stared to yip and the others looked at her.

"Are you ok Ino?" Choji asked to see if the girl was doing ok. She looked down and the ground and dug her face into her paws. The feeling was now really powerful. She started to glow a bright white as the other's looked over at her. The glowing white mass that was Ino started to change from the shape of a puppy to the shape of a human. As it finished changing the glow gave off one last large blast of white light. That light caused the others to look away because it was really bright. When it was gone the others looked over to see the Ino as her normal human self. She looked had she had before expect she had a small black dog shaped mark on her neck.

"You're back to normal!" Her female friends shouted as they gave her a big hugs. Some of her guy friends gave her smiles. She smiled brightly as she felt human again. She could now stand on two legs again. She walked slowly over to Shikamaru and smiled to him brightly.

"Hi Shikamaru" Ino said. This time the others could understand him. Shikamaru gave her a strange large smile. He was happy to see her as a human again.

"Hi Ino" The two stood there for a second before Ino gave Shikamaru a strong hug.

"Thanks for taking care of me Shikamaru. It means a lot to me" She said as she stopped hugging him and gave him a kiss on the nose. Shikamaru turned bright red as she did this.

"No problem" He said sheepishly. He smiled again and everyone cheered loudly for Ino.

"All right! Let's really get this party started" Naruto shouted turning on load music. The others cheered and danced for a while. They drank lots of soda and ate the food. Her friends all talked to Ino as they got caught up. As it got later Ino was talking to Hinata when she saw Shikamaru leaving.

"I'll be back" Ino said as she walked towards Shikamaru leaving the shy Hyuga alone. She followed Shikamaru as he walked out the door and grabbed his shoulder as before he could keep walking.

"What? Oh, hello Ino" Shikamaru said in a more lazy tone."I just wanted to say thank you again, for everything. If you wanted to we could go look at the stars. You know alone" She said blushing a little.

"Sure" He said as they both walked to the park. They sat down on the grass and had a great view of the night time sky, with lots of stars and a bright moon. They fell back on the grass to get a great view. Ino thought to herself about never knowing how beautiful it looked.

"The sky, it's so beautiful" Ino said out load looking at the stars of the night sky.

"Ya, it is" Shikamaru said. But his eyes where more focused on the girl next to him then the sky above him. They both watched the night sky until the late night, as they fell asleep unknowingly tucking up next to each other. Shikamaru slept with a smile on his face as he thought about the great times he was going to have with Ino. They had really grown close to each other during the time Ino was a puppy. The two slept side by side in the field below the night sky.

--------------- ---

Well that's it! I hoped you like my story! Review please!


End file.
